dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
The Depths of Humanity
The Depths of Humanity is a track from The Doomstar Requiem and a scene from the musical special of the same name. It was written and sung by Brendon Small, featuring Jack Black as a guest vocalist. Concept The Depths of Humanity is a dark, dusty dive-bar where Dethklok played their first gig with Toki in the band. Dethklok is led back there by a clue from Magnus. Ishnifus warns them that what lies ahead will be difficult. When they arrive they are ambushed by bitter faces from their past, including an old manager, Skwisgaar's old guitar teacher, and aging groupies. While they are distracted, Murderface is cornered by a member of The Revengencers, who infects him with a virus. Skwisgaar searches for clues to Toki's whereabouts and notices an audition flier on the wall. He realizes that Toki is imprisoned in the old warehouse where they used to practice: the place they first met Toki. Nathan grabs Murderface, who is entranced, and the band flees the scene. At the end of Doomstar, Dethklok acquires The Depths of Humanity and converts it into a rehab center for troubled musicians. Lyrics Ishnifus Please heed my warning before you enter here This is a den of resentment and jealousy Inside is all that you fear Stay close and keep your eyes open The ghosts of your past you will meet The failures of life, they congregate here If they bring you down, you will be beat Beware... (kicking down the door) Uh, fuck you... Pickles Oh my god, our old manager! Nathan Oh my god, those old groupies! Skwisgaar Ohs my gods, my old guitars teachers! Murderface Oh my god, a douchebag nightmare! Manager You were supposed to help me 'cause I helped you! Where is my reward? Pickles I'm sorry! Guitar Teacher I taught you all the scales and vibrato You tossed me overboard! Skwisgaar Oh! Groupie I slept with you all and fed you like kings and you treat me like a whore? Manager Haha haha haha Look at you now! You're all such big shots Hope you brought your cash! Guitar Teacher Oh, you owe us all for your success And we're gonna take it back! Pickles, Nathan This is bumming me out! This is bumming me out! Skwisgaar We needs to find where Toki's hidden! Let's find da clue then we will leave dis land forbidden! Revengencer Mister Murderface You're the only one we welcome here You're not like the rest of them You're better than the best of them I'm your biggest fan I hope that's clear (is scratched) Ow... Revengencer Sorry... Planet Piss is my favorite band I consider you a king of this land I hope you'll let me take your hand and offer you a beer because I think that you know deep down You belong with us, down here... Murderface So nice to be appreciated! Enemies (cornering them) You should be ashamed of yourselves! You should be ashamed! Nathan Oh god, this sucks! Just make it stop! I must get out! Pickles Oh no no no Skwisgaar We needs to find dat clue I'll look if you do, too There's something on the wall Oh, now I think I know... I think I know where he is! I think I knows where he is! (about Murderface) Just grab hims now! Dethklok Let's get out! Nathan That's the worst thing I've ever known Pickles Angry broke people who think that they're owed Skwisgaar Hold ons everybodies I got somethings you should knows... I found dis fliers on da walls inside I believes I know where Toki am imprisoned! Our old practice space about a miles away where Toki had his first auditions!